


For You I Will Bleed (You Are The Bandages That Hold Me Together)

by orphan_account



Series: I Will Be Here, Quietly, Always [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is fluff, also implied sexy times, supportive girlfriends are awesome, there will be hairbraiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monroe thanks Octavia for taking out the arrow in her leg, and then consequently kisses her. Takes place after S2E4</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Will Bleed (You Are The Bandages That Hold Me Together)

It is dark by the time Monroe reaches TonDC, the rugged pathways lit by blazing torches and the shadows of Grounders in their dwellings cast shadows on the skin of their tents. It’s not her first time in TonDC, but Monroe still feels a chill of uncertainty down her spine. She walks deeper into the village, aware of the cautious glances cast her way by the Grounders who shuffle across the grounds. She can see the Heda’s tent not too far in the distance, but her eyes are fixed on a smaller tent no less than twenty paces away. She can see the shadow of someone in the tent, the flickering yellow light seeping past the seams of the structure. Monroe stops herself at the front of the tent, and clears her throat, making her presence known.  
“Octavia.”  
There is a string of curses in what Monroe deduces must be Trigedasleng, shuffling, and then the flap of the tent is flipped open to reveal a rather tired looking Octavia, her usually neatly braided hair mussed.  
“Monroe.” She acknowledges, exhaustion evident in her voice, “What can I do for you?”  
The redhead looks at the frazzled state of the warrior, and winces.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll come back another time.”  
Just as she turns to leave, she feels a calloused hand grasp at her shoulder.  
“No. Stay. I need help getting my sword sheath unlodged anyways.” Octavia says quietly, leading the other girl into the tent, ushering her in before closing the tent flap to keep out the night chill. She pulls aside a sheet of cloth to reveal a bed covered in furs, and sits herself down on the edge of it, patting the bed for Monroe to sit, before turning her right shoulder to Monroe.  
“I caught the ends of my hair in the clasp earlier today and I can’t figure out how to get the sheath off of me, save cutting the hair.”  
Monroe frowns and examines the sheath and entangled hair carefully. Slowly, she begins to untwist the hair, easing it from the clasp of the sheath.  
“It would be a pity to see you cut off your hair...” She mutters as she works, “It’s quite beautiful.”  
Octavia smiles at this, and ducks her head, accidentally jerking her knotted hair and Monroe’s fingers.  
“Gah. Bloody hell, that hurt.” She groans, rubbing gingerly at her scalp, “Remember when our hair was grease-free and actually clean back on the Ark?”  
Monroe laughs at that. “Right, when we were still jailed? I rather enjoy being down here, actually. More freedom to do what you want with your hair.”  
The corner of Octavia’s mouth turns up in a small smile. “So do I. More freedom to be a second child.”  
There is a heavy, almost suffocating silence in the tent as Monroe’s fingers ease to halt, slowly stroking Octavia’s thick brown hair.  
“I’m sorry.” She says, her voice soft and quiet. There is another pause, before she speaks again. “I was framed for murder.”  
Octavia strains to hear the whisper, her heart softening for the girl behind her immediately.  
“I thought I had been secretive about some things, but my parents probably found out that I had brought a girl into our room once, and my parents decided to get rid of me.”  
Octavia hears a quiet sniffle, and a slow breath. She takes one of Monroe’s hands from behind her and strokes her thumb across the back of the other girl’s hand, waiting for her to continue.  
“I read once that when people were still on Earth, they used to hold trials to see if someone was actually guilty of a crime.” She says, moisture welling up behind her eyes, “I just wished that it was the same on the Ark. Then I wouldn’t have had to spend four years in a cinder block cell.”  
Monroe slowly removes her hand from Octavia’s grasp and continues to work out the knots in the brunette’s hair silently, a single tear streaking down her left cheek.  
They sit quietly until Monroe has untied the knot, and rebraided Octavia’s hair, loosening the strands between her fingers with every braid she makes.  
“There. Done.” Monroe leans back a little, admiring her work.  
Octavia unclips her sheath from her shoulder and pulls it away with ease, smiling a little.  
“Thank you, Monroe.” She says, running her left thumb across Monroe’s cheek to wipe away the tear tracks. Her hand curves around the redhead’s jawline, and settles there.  
Monroe’s eyes flit down slightly towards Octavia’s lips before flying back up to the bright hazel eyes of the girl in front of her, blushing slightly.  
“What?” Octavia says, laughing lightly, her teeth bright in the glowing candlelight from just past the curtain of cloth. She watches the bright green eyes in front of her, smiling as light dances off the soft panes of her face.  
Monroe hesitates. “I...” Her jaw moves up and down in silent words, before it stills. She takes a deep breath and speaks again, this time, even more quietly than before.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Octavia lets out a startled laugh, and Monroe winces, pulling back slightly.  
Worried that she had given out the wrong impression, Octavia gently pulls the other girl back towards her with the hand at the base of Monroe’s jaw.  
“I’m sorry.” The apology feels like a wisp of wind passing over her lips, but she sees the sun rise in Monroe’s eyes, a small hopeful glint that ignites every fiber of her body as she leans in and captures the other girl’s bottom lip between hers.  
There is half a second of hesitation before Monroe is kissing her back.  
Monroe kisses like she fights. Big, bold, daring... Octavia can’t help the groan that escapes the back of her throat when Monroe runs her teeth across her lip, pulling it into her mouth.  
They kiss until air is a necessity, and they both come up gasping, Monroe’s fingers buried in Octavia’s now messy hair, and Octavia framing the red head’s face, holding on as if they had only hours to live.  
Octavia rests her forehead against Monroe’s, her lungs heaving. “God, you’re good at that.”  
Monroe smiles, kissing Octavia’s nose. “If I had known you would kiss me, I would have asked earlier.”  
Octavia breaks into giggles, and Monroe can’t help but follow, both collapsing onto the furs of Octavia’s bed, the sounds of their mirth passing into the night sky above.  
It’s minutes later that Octavia stops laughing, her hand firmly grasping Monroe’s. “Hey, I never asked. What brought you here anyways?”  
“You.” Monroe replies, watching the girl across from her dissolve into laughter once again. “But in all reality, I wanted to thank you for taking the arrow out of my leg today.”  
Octavia pulls Monroe up from the bed, and holds her by the belt loops, playing with the button on her jeans.  
“Am I allowed to see how it’s healing?” She asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
Monroe breaks into a smile, shaking her head in disbelief, before kissing Octavia and helping her tug her jeans from her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd, so don't judge too harshly. I actually really love Linctavia, but I just felt like this ship, platonic or not, was lacking fics. Drop a comment below if you liked it!!


End file.
